


I Don't... I Do Love You

by Avani_Kimura



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avani_Kimura/pseuds/Avani_Kimura
Summary: “I don’t love you.!”“Sure, you don’t.”“I don’t”“But you do.”“If…. If I love you Red, you’ll be taken from me too…”





	I Don't... I Do Love You

* * *

 

“I don’t love you.!”

 

Looking at the woman he loves he rolls his eyes and gives her a smirk before answering.

 

“Sure, you don’t.”

“I don’t”

“But you do.”

“Like I could love a peasant like you.”

“Your insults only ever come out when you feel threatened, you don’t scare me anymore, and I know when you’re lying.”

 

At his response she falters, face hiding behind a cascade of golden curls. Trying to hide herself from the one person who could see right through her. He sighs, walking until he is directly in front of her. He curls his finger under her chin as he makes her look at him.

 

“What is this really about?”

“…I… I don’t want to say.”

“What is it?”

“No!”

 

He was a patient man but even he had his limits. He let out a deep breath and he thought of a different approach. With his mind made up, he turned on his heels and started away from her.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Home.” He simply says as he continues walking.

“I thought you wanted to know what was wrong?” She responds, her voice dropping in volume.

 

He stopped, knowing it would work, but hating to do it to her.

 

“I can’t make you talk when you don’t want to”

“It’s Daddy… he’s gotten sick. It’s…. too late to do anything for him.”

“…but we knew this already. So, what is this about?”

“…”

“Like I said, I can’t make you talk Bee.”

“Everyone… everyone is always taken from me. They go, or they die… and I’m left with nothing."

 

She spits the words bitterly. He looks to her in concern knowing the point of all this is about to be made clear soon.

 

“If…. If I love you Red, you’ll be taken from me too…”


End file.
